<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hail the Queen by Tintentrinkerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661642">Hail the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin'>Tintentrinkerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon!Dean, Domme!Rowena, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Queen of Hell, Sub!Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean has a special gift for his Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hail the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine tiny Rowena in a black gaze dress, tight, just flattering her perfect hips and round butt, deep cleavage showing her small firm breasts. She wears nothing underneath the transparent shimmering fabric. You can see the dark triangle of her Venus mound and her perfect pink nipples. Hair pinned up with shiny silver pins and she unravels it with a sigh, clear as a bell. </p><p>Her lips are as red as blood and her eyeliner a perfect cat line.</p><p>She's tiny. Oh so tiny, and Sam, strong and tall as an oak tree sinks to his knees. Helps her out of her stilettos. She smells of roses and patchouli. </p><p>And she smells of power.</p><p>"I hope he will serve you well, Your Highness", Dean says. Eyes a black abyss.</p><p>Sam kisses her feet. He's made to serve.</p><p>"Aye, he's perfect. Leave us now. I have work to do."</p><p>Sam already hears the whooshing sound of the cat o'nine tails and he shivers in anticipation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>